


Only Chance

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai finds himself back in the real world, but this time, he's possessing Hikaru's body, and Sai knows what Akira wants from the boy who's body he is occupying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hikago kink meme. Prompt: Sai/Akira xD With Sai possesing Hikaru body and fucking Akira like there's no tomorrow (... for him owo). And it will be better if Hikaru doesn't remember anything...
> 
> (May not be what you'd expect... ANGST.)

**Only Chance**

Of course, the first thing Sai wanted to do when he realized that somehow, he had gained possession of Hikaru’s body, was play Go. Conveniently enough, Touya Akira was present, and so he was granted his wish. It felt odd to possess Hikaru, as the boy was much shorter than he had been in life, and the contours of his body were quite different. He found that the feel of the cool stones against his borrowed fingers was still the same, though, and he almost wept at the sensation.

Sai knew that this possession couldn’t last, or at least he hoped it wouldn’t, as no matter how much he wanted to be able to play for himself, he would never wish ill for Hikaru. He wanted the boy in his life, wanted to guide and watch over him. This possession was a violation of that, and if he had to choose to disappear forever or to steal Hikaru’s body, he would choose to disappear. Even if it meant that he would lose the ability to play Go.

The game ended much quicker than Sai would have liked, but it had been wonderful to play all the same. Touya, however, looked pole-axed, and perhaps a little angry. “Shindou,” he growled, a low sound in his throat, eyes narrowed. “Or should I call you Sai?”

Sai could feel Hikaru’s features twist into an apologetic grimace, matching his own feelings, and he bowed slightly. “I do apologize, Touya-kun.”

He waited to see if the boy would reject ‘Shindou’ for playing with him this way, but then, this was not just any player. This was Hikaru’s rival, the closest person to him on so many levels, and, if Sai had any ability to understand other people’s feelings, Touya had other things in mind, as well. It was unfortunate that Hikaru had not yet realized how deep his own feelings for the boy in front of him went.

“You… are the other person inside of Shindou.” His eyes glittered with accusation, but it was not a question.

“Yes,” he replied, because it was the polite thing to say.

Something on the boy’s face fell, as if a mask had crumbled away. “I don’t understand. Who are you? Who is Hikaru?”

“Who I am no longer matters,” Sai whispered. “But I can tell you that Hikaru is the same person you have always thought he was. Your rival. Your equal in Go.” Touya seemed to consider this, and after the silence stretched on for much too long, Sai added softly, “Your something more.”

Shocked eyes stared into Hikaru’s face. “You know? Does he-“

“No,” Sai was quick to reassure. “He does not even realize his own feelings, let alone yours.”

“…His own?” The boy looked like he was being given a gift that might bite him at any moment.

“I cannot say when, or even if, he will ever realize, but I know the depths of his feelings for you.”

“I…” His eyes are filled with hope and fear and such longing that it makes Sai ache for him.

“Hikaru should not remember this come the morning. Would you… like to touch?”

Touya recoiled visibly, and moved to shout, or object, but then he said, very softly, “He may never realize… how he feels?”

“I cannot say.”

He opened his mouth, closed it, clenched his fists. “May I?”

Sai went to him, sitting beside him and allowing the boy to do as he pleased.

Touya’s touch was hesitant at first, tracing the lines of Hikaru’s jaw, fingering his hair, touching his chest. Sai could feel all of the sensations as if they were his own, and he responded eagerly when the boy kissed him, soft at first, and then with more daring. He was all tongue and completely sloppy, but passionate in his own, inexperienced way.

He pulled back and asked, “How long do we have?”

“I do not know,” he answered honestly, and a steely glint entered the dark blue eyes before him.

“We should hurry then.” And suddenly Touya was ripping clothes from Hikaru’s body, Sai trying to help as much as he could. Touya was shaking.

“Are you sure?” Sai asked, knowing it would be proper to opt out, but the pain simmering just under the surface of this boy was too much to bear. He would give him anything in his power to ease it.

“If there is a chance that this could be the only time I can touch him like this, there is no other option for me.” They were both naked now, and Sai barely had time to register the attractiveness of the lithe boy before he was pulling at Sai, lying beneath Hikaru’s body, his hair sprawled out across the tatami. He was beautiful, and he only wished that he would have a chance to help Hikaru realize this, but he had no idea why he had come back after all of this time, and there was no guarantee that he would be able to interact with Hikaru at all.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Touya ground out, a strange sound of bitter lust.

It took a few moments to get things figured out; a brief search for lotion, and then Sai was using Hikaru’s body to penetrate his student’s rival slow and steady, but Touya was having none of that.

“Fuck me,” he spat, and what could Sai do but comply? No matter how hard he pounded into the boy, he asked for more, begged for it, for him to hurry before something happened and they lost their chance.

At one point, Sai asked him if he was alright, but he angrily snapped at him to shut up, and Sai watched in horror as tears spilled from anguished eyes, but he would not allow him to pull away.

When Touya came, he cried out for Hikaru, and even though the tight ring of muscle clenching around him triggered an orgasm of his own, he felt anything but pleased.

For several moments, Touya clung to Hikaru’s body, sobs wracking his thin frame. Then he was pushing Sai away, dressing with his face turned away, ashamed.

“Touya…” he started, but the boy only glared at him, his face red and his eyes puffy. He moved to leave, stopping only to run his fingers through Hikaru’s hair and mumble a soft, “Thank you,” before hastily disappearing into the night.

Sai felt the telltale feeling of detaching from a body, and he knew he’d been correct, he would not be allowed to speak with Hikaru. As he floated above his former student, though he knew he couldn’t hear him, Sai whispered, “Don’t let this pass you by, Hikaru…”

Then he was gone, and Hikaru slept on, only finding it slightly odd that he was asleep naked on his floor in the morning, suspecting nothing.


End file.
